Compicated crush
by SwordKnight'sGurl-08
Summary: Kirby helps Sir Meta Knight discover his feelings for Fumu. with his never-changing appetite. Meta KnightxFumu. R R please! Let me know how I did.


**It's a one-shot! But I did my best! R+R please! I'd appreciate it! Read some of my other stories, and maybe you'd like them –shrugs- See ya later bros!  
I do not own Kirby and all that other stuff…..**

.She was just a young, ordinary girl that lived among the many ghostly like Cappies living in Dreamland. She had a loving family, many good friends; she was really no one special. But what was it about her that made the blue knight so drawn to her? She was beautiful, yes, with her long flowing blonde hair that she always kept clipped in an orange and purple ponytail, and her shining, emerald eyes, but that was not what was causing these special feelings, this crush for the young girl, to build up inside of him.

Sir Meta Knight pondered on these questions as he paced back and forth in the castle gardens, his eyes turning forest green as he was enveloped in deep, personal thought. He grunted and kicked a couple of rocks with frustration as he tried to solve this enigma.

"Why is this so difficult?!" The warrior thought to himself out loud. "10000 years I have lived and this seems to be the most aggravating war of thought I have participated in! The answer is so simple, but I can't quite put my finger on it.." He sighed in a more calming tone.

After hours of excruciating thought, Sir Meta Knight finally decided to rest for a while on the castle's fountain. The peak of twilight swept over Castle Dedede and the surrounding town of Pupupu village like a blanket, cooling the southern atmosphere. Kirby was happily trotting towards the castle to join his favorite companions, Fumu and her little brother Bun, for an appetizing dinner, being the always-hungry little pink puffball that he is, when he spotted the lonely blue knight perched on the fountain. With curiosity and concern for his mentor, Kirby nodded his head to the side and walked over to Sir Meta Knight.

"Poyo poyo!"

"Hm?" Sir Meta Knight looked down at Kirby. "Kaabii-dono, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you head home soon?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Poyo!" Kirby answered. He had a worried look on his face.

"No Kaabii, I-I'm alright." He nooded and turned his head in another direction.

"Fumu-poyo!" Kirby stated trying to ask if Sir Meta Knight wanted to have dinner with Fumu and her family.

Sir Meta Knight slightly gasps with interest and turns back around to face the pink puff-ball.

"Kaabii, how did you you-?" He asks with much interest in his always tranquil tone of voice.

"Poyo!" Kirby states cheerfully.

Sir Meta Knight just stared at Kirby for the longest while, his eyes flashing back to forest green, when he felt his heart raise as his troubling puzzle was finally solved.

"Of course." The knight thought to himself. "She's been there with him all along"

The knight nodded at Kirby. He finally realized why his heart desired these complicated feelings. She was always there for them, even when it meant risking her own life. She always put her loved one's concerns in front of her own, never ceasing to give up until their dreams were realized. She always looked to the bright side of hopeless situations, leading to their victory of a battle or an insolvable problem, just like his own. She never left their side, never betrayed them. She was fearless. She stared Nightmare himself in the face with no dreadful look in her eye and without hesitation, was able to give Kirby the courage to face his own fears, to stand up to them and be rid of them once and for all. She was there for all of them until the very end, and was able to move on with her life as if it had never changed. He realized…..that he loved her, and that he was ready to face his own fears. Sir Meta Knight looked up at Fumu's bedroom window with his eyes flashing light pink with happiness. He looked back down at Kirby and couldn't help but break a smile under his mask.

"Poyo?" Kirby rubbed his stomach and pointed to Fumu's window.

Sir Meta Knight nodded.

"Of course Kaabii." He accepted.

Kirby happily poyoed and ran in the direction of Fumu's house, beckoning the knight to follow.

With a chuckle, Sir Meta Knight hopped off of the fountain and allowed Kirby escort him to her house. He looked back up at her window one last time.

He was ready.

**What'd ya think bros? awe-inspiringly adorable ^w^? I don't know that's your choice! R+R let me know what you think! It's my first (I don't know if I should call it this )"Romance" fanfic but I tried at least..**

**See Ya later bros!**


End file.
